


Heart's Desire

by serendipitous_rambles



Series: ep 3x02 made us look like clowns so here's some prompts to forget it [2]
Category: Anne of Green Gables - L. M. Montgomery, Anne with an E (TV)
Genre: F/M, but whatever..., i just can't believe how wrong we were about this ep, im big sad, the damage has been done, we can try and fix it but idk howww
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-30
Updated: 2019-09-30
Packaged: 2020-11-08 11:00:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20834363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/serendipitous_rambles/pseuds/serendipitous_rambles
Summary: A different version of that train journey...//prompts:Tell me how the train scene should have gone on the ride home if Gilbert had been perceptive and seen the difficulty the day had been for her. Give me some hurt/comfort that we should have got!+Hmm how about a small AU where Gilbert is not so oblivious and into sniffing the damn flower that he notices that yeah Anne is not okay lol. I just really want them to have a heart to heart conversation lol





	Heart's Desire

Gilbert sniffed the small flower in his hand, smiling to himself. He’d had a good day. Miss Rose was pleasant, and he’d kept that flower as a reminder that there were people out there that actually wanted to spend time with him.

He’d been so deep in thought that he almost didn’t realise Anne sat down next to him. She seemed...not herself.

“How was your journey?”

“Fine.” she gave a weak smile, barely looking at him.

She’d snapped at him earlier today, but this seemed different, like she was in a kind of trance.

He lowered the flower from his face, “Are you sure?” 

She looked surprised at his sudden care, but nodded, “I’m fine.”

He watched her for a moment, and saw her trying to wipe a tear from her eyes thinking he wasn’t looking. But then their eyes met.

“What happened?” he put his hand on her shoulder, and she wiped both her eyes dry. The small action of affection for some reason causing the tears to fall more freely.

“I failed.” she looked up at him with tear stained eyes. “I went to find out about my parents...but there was nothing. I know nothing about who they were. I don’t even know if they wanted me, maybe they just dropped me off there and I was told they died instead. I don’t know who I am.”

“I do. You’re Anne Shirley Cuthbert. Passionate, smart, adventurous, ambitious, I could go on.” he said and she smiled a little, at least he was trying. 

“How could anyone not want you?” he said softly, before realising what that sounded like. “Uh, I mean…maybe you won’t know your parents - I won’t know my mother - but you have a new family that loves you. It’s not the same as having your parents, but at least you know Marilla and Matthew want you. They love you, anyone can see that.”

“I’d still like to know where I came from. Did my mother have this awful hair? Or is it my father’s fault?” he laughed as she tugged at her braids, subconsciously touching the spot where she’d hit him when he’d attempted that stunt.

“Well I for one like your hair. It stands out, makes you different but in a good way. People are often so desperate to fit in, but you’re so unapologetically you. It’s nice.” He looked at the violet flower in his hand and his heart simply hurt. How could he think there would be anyone to replace Anne? She was one of a kind, something so precious and elusive but the day he earns her affections will be worth it.

“Thank you Gilbert.” she sighed, feeling a little better. 

She liked talking to him, he had a way of understanding her sometimes better than she understood herself which terrified her.

“I’m sorry I snapped at you earlier.” she quietly said, feeling awfully foolish about it now. “I was just nervous, I didn’t mean to upset you...I didn’t really mind you escorting me, not at all.”

“It was a pleasure. I’d be happy to do it again, anytime.” he smiled at her, confirming in his mind that no one could compare to Anne, not now, not ever.


End file.
